


Gold Lacquer and Ceramic Shards

by Anosrepasi



Series: Kintsukuroi [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kintsukuroi Universe, M/M, More tags/relationships as i write more, Multi, Other, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anosrepasi/pseuds/Anosrepasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots to go along with the main Kintsukuroi story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Lacquer and Ceramic Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2280: Ever since John found out that Nick keeps a collection of preserved pre-war books, he's been methodically reading through every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've had a couple of scenes/stories/etc from Kintsukuroi that aren't really necessary to the plot or have to be edited out along the way that i'd still love to share so I decided to make a one shot collection for everyone. I'll be updating this on an irragular basis but hopefully this will give you guys something to enjoy in between chapters. (Y'all are angels.)
> 
> Anyway, the stories might not follow chronological order and some might be later on in the kintsukuroi storyline, but I will avoid plot spoilers. I might post some fluff focusing on my favorite ot3 if you guys want some (i have one story about them already done...) but I'll wait on that unless people want it since they aren't together in the main story yet. idk. I'm rambling. Also. If any of you guys have prompts, I'm game.

“Wait. Hold up. So there were more wars? Before the ‘great’ war?”

John's voice is filled to the brim with doubt and Nick can’t help but laugh a little at how critical the man is at the idea that the world didn’t manage to destroy itself on the first attempt.

“There were actually three ‘great wars’ technically. But yes, there were a lot of wars. The country was founded by one.” Nick replied, turning the page in the book he’s reading. He and John are sitting on his dingy couch. Though John is more laying on it than sitting. His legs are thrown over the sofa arm, and his shoulder blades are pressed gently against Nick’s shoulder. The dark curls on the crown of his head kept brushing up against the remaining synthetic skin near Nick’s ear, causing a small stream of sensors to relate the small sense of touch against his skin. ( _pressure - pressure- pressurepressure- pressure_ )

John himself is currently flipping through a preserved history textbook, devouring the material in chunks before pausing to barrage his synthetic friend with questions. Honestly, Nick couldn’t think of a better person to share his meager library collection with. John might be an ass, as well as cocky and way too comfortable with his chem habits, but he was a sharp kid. Nick glanced over from his detective novel and found John greedily focused on one section in particular.

“Planning on joining the minutemen?” Nick joked, causing John to turn his head slightly ( _the sensors in his face going off with a pleasant influx of information, pressure-pressure-pressure_ ). The man pointed to a picture of a man wearing a bright red coat and tricorn hat on the opposite page, “I’ve seen this outfit before.”

Nick’s eyes jump to the caption- _JOHN HANCOCK 1777_ \- and an image of the statehouse jumps into his mind, followed by the sound of other kids curiously spread around the room looking at the artifacts of the revolutionary war, his own hands pressed up against the display case of John Hancock’s coat- _Nick. Nick’s hands. Not his._ Nick stalls for a moment, his internal processor whirring loudly before becoming silent. John craned his neck to give Nick a curious look, and Nick cleared his throat roughly before speaking, “…Why were you in the statehouse?”

John’s brows scrunch up before his eyes widen, “Goodneighbor. Duh. That’s where I saw it. Man, what did this guy do to justify wearing something that ridiculous?”

Well, that didn’t answer the question but apparently John got the reference. “He was a merchant who was one of the leaders of Boston. He was also a prominent smuggler to get around the British tax laws, I think? You could try reading the book.”

John’s eyes were already scanning through th page, making no acknowledgment of what Nick had said. Nick rolled his eyes and returned to reading his own book when John’s awe-filled voice broke the silence, “I take back what I said. This man was awesome.”

Nick chuckled, “Of course you would think highly of a rebellious smuggler.”

“Birds of a feather stick together and all that.” John replied, his attention turned back to the page he was reading. Nick smiled but picked up where he left off in his book. The two fell into a comfortable silence and Nick hardly noticed the passage of time until John began to slump more against the synth’s shoulder, ( _pressurepressurepressure- pressure -_ ) “John?”

The dark haired man stayed silent, his breathing even and soft while the history book dangled limply from his hand. This wasn’t the first time he had dozed off while reading, but it was the first time he had dozed off while leaning on Nick. The synth leaned forward a little, jostling the dark haired man as he grabbed the book from his loose fingers and safely set it on the ground. He planned to quietly get up and leave the dark haired man snoring on the couch when John let out a small whine, his words blurred by his unconscious state, “-wait, warm-”

Nick didn’t catch the rest of the man’s statement but he carefully reclined back onto the sofa, so that John’s head was once again resting on his shoulder. Nick stayed as still as a statue for several minutes, suddenly self conscious about the fact that John was using him as a pillow. The man had always been more open to being near Nick than the average person, but Nick had never realized how close he had gotten. Hell, Nick wasn’t exactly comfortable to touch - that wasn’t a big priority in the Institute design methods apparently- yet here John was, sleeping soundly. Nick rested his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes.

_(STARTING SUBCONSCIOUS LEARNING PROGRAM BASED ON NEW STIMULI/REACTION MATRIX)_

_Input: NEW FUNCTION_  
_Conditions: present conditions_  
_Condition type: positive conscious reaction detected_  
_If conditionpreset.sen detected, start lowlevelpos.feed for duration of conditionpreset.sen_  
_Shortkey: (…/physicalintimacy.exe)_  
_SAVE FUNCTION? ACTION ACCEPTED._  
_RETURNING TO REGULAR SYSTEM STATE._

Nick’s eyes blinked open, his brows scrunching together as he recognized the return to his fully conscious state. He must have needed a low level diagnostic and his body automatically initiated it since he wasn’t registering any form of danger or threat. Huh. He glanced down at John’s sleeping form and couldn’t help but smile a little bit. John probably would be out for a while, and Nick- Nick didn’t mind at all.


End file.
